


Don't Listen To Them

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Emotional Goku Black, Goku Black hates himself, Goku Black is Goku who was under Zamasu's wings, Goku Black is a trap (meaning has male and female parts), Goku Black will be only called Black in this fanfic, Love, Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Goku Black, Vegito is a good boyfriend, Vegito makes Goku Black better, Vegito to the rescue, Vegito works for Bulma, trigger word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Black isn't like most gay relationships as he is known as a trap. He hates that word so much and he makes it well known when he's drunk and crying when Vegito came home from work. But a little comfort and a kiss and Vegito makes everything better





	Don't Listen To Them

Black: *sniffling and growling. His tail slamming into the floor as he has his 16th bottle. His mind numb, his body numb, everything cold. He hated humans. All they do is hurt and use each other. Lucky to find some good people in the mix. Sad to hear good people kill themselves because of these bad people. Humans disgusted him. They are the true monsters. He takes another swing just as the front door opens*

Vegito: Black I'm home

Black: yeah no shit! Heard the door

Vegito: *his tail flicks as he smells alcohol and a distressed Saiyan. He frowns and walks into the kitchen to see a heavily drunk Black* babe what happened *going over to him and sits down next to him. Holding Black close*

Black: people *handing him a beer and takes a sip* ...calling me a trap

Vegito: *now angry he pulls Black on to his lap* listen and hear it and believe it. People are NOTHING you hear. Unless you personally know them don't listen to what they have to say. I love you Black gay, straight, bi, trans or anything else I'll love you. Let them speak, they are nothing but triggered cunts who can't have me unlike you did. I love you for you, Black. You're cute yet you sure as hell can throw a punch. You're stronger than them, baby. Now enough, don't want to rush you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning *taking the bottle from him then wiping the tears away*

Black: how the hell did I get lucky to have you?

Vegito: *kisses him* because I'm not a bastard like most men

Black: *sniffles and curls up on him* hold me?

Vegito: *wraps his tail and an arm around him, holding him tightly* I'll never let you go

_...never..._

*the end*


End file.
